


Bed

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Implied childhood trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: an unwanted conversation about childhood fears
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036140
Kudos: 5





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> and so I begin writing this year's belated spoopy bingo card. Brain is now working and on a certain trajectory path. I just write as fast as I am able until brain shutdown occurs again...

* * *

“I used to be terrified of the monster under my bed, what about you?” The question caught Len slightly off guard, he hadn’t planned on friendly banter let alone answering personal questions about a childhood he’d barely managed to survive. 

It’d been so many years since he’d hidden under a bed from Lewis using his body as a shield to keep Lisa safe, sometimes he woke up in a cold sweat from nightmares where Lewis didn’t stop with just pulling him out from hiding. “No.” It was the monster out in the open that terrified him back then...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, a comment is welcome and loved. A kudos lets me know you appreciated my efforts but it is not expected.


End file.
